


You fit me tailor-made, love how you put it on

by Midgetphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, No cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetphan/pseuds/Midgetphan
Summary: Dan maybe has fantasies with Anthony. And maybe Phil encourages it.





	You fit me tailor-made, love how you put it on

"His hands are small.” Phil says, casually as mentioning the weather by his ear, his hands, not small by any means, pulling the waistband of his ripped jeans consequently pulling him closer. Breath warm on the side of his face. “Do you imagine those hands holding your cock? Probably never hold another cock but his own before.”

“Probably.” Dan gasps when his jeans are unzipped and pushed downwards with urgency, pulling his pants along. His hardening dick resting on his thigh. He can’t help it then, looking down and imagine slightly smaller, golden digits holding him, taking his weight with curiosity. A different pair of eyes gazing his nudity. “Fuck.”

“He’d probably have to use both hands to stroke you. Even compensate with his mouth to fit you all in.” and the thing is, Dan can imagine it. He is practically picturing it, which should be problematic given the person he can so clearly see on his knees in front of him is someone labeled as friend. A straight friend.

But his eyes are closed, his mind setting the scenario, dick hard and taken care of and he is thrusting lazily into the grip letting his fantasy take over his brain almost entirely. Almost because the hand is too big, too precise, the height is not correct and the voice encouraging him is definitely not American.

“I’d encourage him to finger you. Tell him how much you love being filled up and fucked. You are such a sight Dan, I bet he wouldn’t be able to resist by looking at you.” Dan whines at that. Tilts his head back when fingers start playing with his sack, venturing behind them to press his perineum and his knees buckle a little. Thankfully he is being pressed between the wall and Phil to prevent him from falling.

“Maybe you want to finger him instead. Find his prostate with your long beautiful fingers? Have him riding your hand.”

His thigh is being pushed up, immediately placed on Phil’s waist like a hook. One hand stroking him, the other keeping the pressure on that spot right behind his sack, right before his hole.

“Maybe ride my fingers while sucking you off.” And that picture, in particular, undoes him. He starts panting and gasping. Opens his eyes to be meet with not brown but other three colors staring hungrily at him. The right height for him to chase pink lips without reserve, licking the insides keenly.

Phil strokes him faster then, his pre-cum serving as lubricant and when he presses a finger at his entrance  Dan comes. Moaning Phil’s name against his mouth, his come dripping on Phil’s hand as he keeps gripping, keeps milking him until Dan sighs separating their mouths. Resting his forehead against Phil’s who chuckles. Lips red and abused. Holds his thigh, keeping it hooked on his waist so Dan can just let it rest there, his weight on him.

“Is it out of your system yet?” He asks with a amusement sparkling of his eyes and Dan rolls his eyes.

“It was fun.”

“Good. Can’t wait for you to look at him in the eyes next time.” Phil says, letting go of his thigh. Looks at his other hand covered in cum and makes it to clean it on Dan’s shirt to which he yelps and jumps away. “Ew.”

“Shut up. You could have used your mouth instead.”

“In a minute. I’m going to wash my hands now.”

“Dork.” Just as he is starting to walk away Dan pulls him back by his arm. Presses their mouths together again, sweeter this time. No other person in his mind but the physical, real human that’s his. “I love you.” He declares with a final kiss on his cheek.

“I know.”

“Cool.”  


“Now go wait me in bed, it’s my turn.”


End file.
